Love like the first time
by JAP Freak
Summary: Dean has these dreams of a beautiful girl. What will happen when he suddenly meets her?


**Love like the first time **

**Chapter 1**

_He kissed her._

_The girl in his dreams._

_Who is she?Dean thought. Why am I kissing her?I've never seen her before._

Dean woke up, thinking about what he just dreamt of. He looked around himself. Looking at the ugly motel him and his brother were sleeping in. everything looked normal.

"_who is she"?_Dean whispered to himself. He's been having dreams about her all week. Dean started to feel that he was becoming his brother. Sam hadn't had nightmares or premonitions after Dean's first dream.

Dean looked over to see Sam. He was sleeping peacefully. Finally after a few seconds, Dean looked over to see what time it was.

"Only 5:30a.m"

Dean got up from his bed, trying not to wake up his brother. He went to his bag and got a grey t-shirt with buttons and his worn- out, blue jeans, and headed for the washroom. Dean than opened the shower head and tested to see if the water was hot enough. As soon has the water was hot, Dean stripped of his clothes and got into the shower.

Meanwhile, Sam woke up from the sound of the water in the washroom. He felt awkward, he wasn't having any nightmares. But thinking about it, he felt kind of releeved, he was feeling a little bit normal again. Wait…something has to be wrong. His family could never be normal. Not even one person in the family could be normal, not even him. Sam thought about it.

"Its probably temporary, ill be back to normal soon" Sam said to himself.

20 minutes went by. Sam heard the shower finally stop.

(Inside the washroom with Dean)

Dean wiped the fog off the window. He looked at himself,

"WOW" He thought to himself. " I look hot don't I Dean"?..He chuckled to himself.

"DEAN, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY MAN!" Sam shouted from the other side.

"HOLD ON, IM ADMIRING MYSELF DUDE!". Dean shot back, laughing. Dean started to brush his teeth and soon got his clothes on. When he got out Sam saw his brother in his brothers favourite clothes and his hair still wet.

"What took you so long"? Sam asked.

"Making myself look beautiful, what else. Unlike you bro, You shouldn't rush, you should at least try and make yourself almost as beautiful and sexy as me."

"Like I wanted to" Sam said, putting his hand on the worn out table. "Jerk"

"Bitch"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

100

110

120

Dean was driving faster by the hour. Listening to his Motor Head tape full blast, and tapping the rhythm with his fingers on the steering wheel. While doing that, Dean thought about his dream. Who was that girl? Is something going to happen to her? Are we supposed to meet? Dean wondered. Sam was looking out the window. He was getting really annoyed of his brother's crappy music.

"Dean, we really got to do something about your music" Sam finally broke the silence.

"Whats wrong with my tapes"? Dean asked, with a look on his face.

"First of all, there tapes. Second of all, who are these people?..Are they from the .Mid- eighteen century?"

"Its motor head…best band dude!"

"Sure they are"

They were now driving in the streets of Dallas, Texas. Beautiful streets, people walking on the sidewalks. All of a sudden. The girl. He looked out the window and just saw her. Dean stopped the car.

"Why you stopping"? Sam asked. But no answer. Dean got out of the car and looked back. He couldn't see her anymore, or maybe she wasn't there in the first place. Maybe he was just seeing things. Dean got back in to the car.

"So, can you answer me now"?

"It was nothing….I think" Dean replied.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was ten o'clock. Sam and Dean had gotten a motel room. It looked better than the other one they had.

" Let's go to a bar. Im in the mood of a drink" Dean said.

_At the bar………._

"So were is our next big life threatening hunt gunna be?" Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't know yet. Nothing unusual on the internet, but im still checking on it" Dean took a sip from his beer. While doing that, he scanned the room, and he saw her. This time she wasn't vanishing into thin air. She was just sitting alone, not even having a drink. She was probably in her mid twenties. And she looked hot. She had nice curly hair, blue-greenish eyes, a lacy buttoned shirt, and a black skirt.

"Um…im just going to the bathroom, be back in a sec" Dean said, getting up from his chair.

He had no clue what he was going to do, what he was going to say. He had no idea. Dean approached her, taking a deep breath and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi…um…my name is Dean…..What's your name?" Dean said, it was like he wasn't thinking, He started to sweat. What was wrong with him, he never acted like this from a girl.

"Hi Dean…My name is Miriam. Why don't you sit down Dean"? Miriam said.

Dean sat down, feeling releeved that he wasn't rejected.

"So Miriam, Where are you from"? Dean said, trying to make a conversation.

"Here,in Dallas, but I was born in Egypt. You"?

"I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. Born and raised"

"Wow, never met a person from Kansas, sounds like your come from the Wizard of Oz" Miriam said, and they both started to laugh.

"Yea, that's what I thought at first" Dean said, putting a sexy smile on. They went on talking for about 30 minutes. Sam walks by to check on Dean who should have been in the washroom.

"Hey,…um..i was going to the washroom to check on you, I thought that you like fell in or something…so yea..um…so yea…I think..um..i think im gunna go now…um…ill walk back to the motel later. Um…uhh…Ill leave you to your..um…to your business..so yea…I think I should just go…...bye" Sam said, all confused, and he headed for the door.

"Who was that"? Miriam asked.

"Oh, him….thats my geeky little brother, his name is Sam"They talked for about an hour more, than Dean asked if she wanted to go back to the motel, and to his surprise she excepted.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_At the motel_

"So I wanted to ask you before….What brings you to Dallas, Dean"? Miriam asked. He could see that she was curious.

"Oh, Sam and I are on a road trip across America" Dean said.

"Ooo, sounds like fun" She said coming closer to him and brushing a finger down his chest, her beautiful sexy eyes looking into his. Just like in his dream, he kissed her. Than he pulled away

"Um…I didn't mean to, um…I was just like..um…in the moment"Dean said…What was he saying. He was a pro at this. Why is he saying sorry? This never happened before.

"No, It's okay, ……I liked it….Do it again" She said. She put her hands to the back of his neck, and pushed his head towards hers, and started kissing again. She let go, and walked across the room to Dean's bed, and sat down. Dean followed her. He bent down and she slowly started to unbutton his shirt, Dean was about to un button hers when the door opened.

"OH!….um…Im so sorry..um..ill go and sit in the car, until your done your stuff, um…yea and don't mind if I have to sleep in the car tonight…" Sam stuttered and fumbling his words.

"Can you go now"? Dean asked, and gave him the most dangerous look ever

_Sam damn it,…does he have to come always at the wrong time?_

"BYE"! Sam said, grabbed the keys and closed the door as he headed for the car.

"Now, where were we"? Miriam said. "Oh yea, right here" She said as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Dean unbuttoned hers and they both took off their shirts. They started to make out, and Dean laid Miriam gently on her back, while his hand going down her smooth side.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sam…get out of my seat" Dean said shoving Sam to wake him up. "We got to hit the road, I already packed our bags"

"huh?...Um…is it morning?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, its 10:30a.m Dude…"

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Hot chick, she gave me her e-mail so we can talk, she left about 2 hours ago. Like I said, get out of my seat so I can drive."

"Why do you get the hot people all the time"?

"Hot girls like guys that are hot and beautiful and sexy, unlike you, you got to work on that department" Dean said and gave Sam a cocky smile. "GET OUT"!

Sam slid to the passenger seat, and Dean opened the car door and got in.

Soon they were heading to L.A…Dean looked into the rear-view mirror and watched Dallas get smaller and smaller, wishing he didn't have to leave Miriam behind. But he had to find his dad. "_I'll miss you"_ Dean whispered.

"What" Sam turned and looked at his brother.

"Nothing" Dean said. Dean put his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of paper.He looked at it...it wasMiriam's e-mail.Dean thought to himself."_Nothing"_


End file.
